


Daddy

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Being naked in bed is always the best way to welcome Negan home after a stressful day of bashing skulls in.





	Daddy

You were currently cuddled up in Negan’s large bed; completely naked and covered by only the thin bed sheet, still extremely turned on ever after getting yourself off. You were the woman the dominant man got rid of all his other wives for. The sound of the door being opened had your excitement spiking, turning your head in time to see the attractive older man enter and shut the door behind him; not noticing you until he turned fully and faced the direction his bed was in.  
“Well.” He smirked, pulling off the red necktie and walking slowly over to where you laid; looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. “Ain’t this a sight to welcome me back.”  
“I did something bad while you were gone.” His eyebrow arched as he stood at the bottom of the bed, gazing down at your exposed leg that poked free of the sheet.  
“Tell daddy what you did, darlin’.” You flicked the sheet off of you and exposed your nude body to him; immediately catching the way he eyed you up hungrily, smiling a little when you noticed the evident bulge growing in his jeans.  
“I made myself cum without you.” You pouted lightly, spreading your legs to let him see that you were still wet. “Thinking of you got me wet and I soaked my panties; I had to use my fingers, daddy, but I was picturing them as yours.” You shuddered at the sound of the deep groan that rumbled through his chest, watching as he stripped himself of the leather jacket you loved so much; obediently crawling over to him when he beckoned you to.  
“Daddy’s gonna have to punish you for that, baby girl.”  
“Mmm, please.” You murmured, laying on your stomach across his lap once he’d sat down on the edge of the bed; your ass presented perfectly to him which had his hands stroking it fondly before a swift slap met your left ass cheek, releasing a squeal from the sharp contact. “How many do I get?”  
“Not many, doll. I can feel you fucking soaking through my jeans; damn!” he laughed, sliding his hand between your legs and finding your warm and wet entrance; thrusting two fingers in which had a moan parting your lips. “Fuck, who made you this wet?”  
“You did.” You moaned, grasping his thigh and digging your fingers into the jean clad muscle. “Please.”  
“Please what? Say what you fucking want darlin’.” He growled, teasing your clit which had you shuddering.  
“I want to make you feel good.” You whimpered, feeling his fingers retract which had you clambering off his lap and kneeling on the floor; watching with lust filled eyes as he stood in front of you.  
“You fucking do, do you?” he chuckled, grasping your jaw and tilting your head back. “Look at those gorgeous eyes staring up at me. Wanna suck my dick, baby?” Nodding vigorously you licked your lips as he released you and pulled the shirt over his head, causing you to gaze appreciatively at his chest before he unbuckled his belt and shoved his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Immediately you took his hard length in your hand, stroking up and down which had a quiet hiss escaping past his teeth; shuffling closer to him on your knees and running your tongue up the underside of his shaft. “Shit! I will never get over how good your mouth feels sucking my dick.” He groaned, fisting his hand in your hair and using the grip to control your head in going forward; taking him fully into your mouth and feeling the tip nudge the back of your throat. The way his head tilted back as he moaned had you aching for him to fill you, but you loved the way he would pump his length into your mouth; feeling his fingers tighten in your hair as you held onto his thighs and bobbed your head along with him. “Carry on and I’m not gonna last, fuck!” Pulling your head back he bent down and kissed you roughly, making you groan and grab his shoulders; feeling his hands go under your thighs and lift you up from the floor, depositing you back on the bed and kicking the clothes off his feet as well as his shoes.  
“Did I make you feel good?”  
“You make me feel fucking amazing doll. You’re such a good girl for me, when you’re good you get rewards.”  
“Hmm.” You hummed in anticipation which had him chuckling, smirking as he spread your legs open and fell between them; his face directly in front of your heat. He blew teasingly onto you, causing your toes to curl at the sensation; your teeth latching down on your bottom lip as you stared down at the rough around the edges man that had stolen your heart.  
“You ready to cum for me?”  
“Yes.” You breathed, running your fingers through his hair before gripping onto it when he licked a long slow streak between your slick folds; the moan you released forcing your eyes closed briefly before you looked down at him again. “Negan.” You felt his lips form the shape of a smirk as he continued to make you squirm with his tongue, removing your hands from his hair and grasping the bed sheets in your fists; arching your back slightly as the pressure began to build. “Fuck!” you hissed, arching your hips which had his arm going around them and pushing them heavily back down onto the mattress; feeling your thighs tremble as you began to cum, moaning his name as he carried you through your first orgasm.  
“Good girl.” He praised, pressing open mouthed kisses across your naked body as he crawled his way up; making you grab his face and kiss him, tasting yourself as his tongue met yours. “You like the way you taste?”  
“I like the way I taste on you.” You whispered, hearing him groan as his large hands curled around your thighs; burying his face in your chest and licking the valley between them.  
“You’re gonna fucking kill me one day, doll.”  
“How are you gonna take me today?” you asked, rubbing your fingertips affectionately through his salt and pepper beard; making him settle himself between your legs as he hitched your legs either side of his waist.  
“Hmm, I feel like a slow one tonight baby girl.” His lips met yours once more and you smiled into the kiss as you felt him teasing you before painstakingly slowly sheathing his length fully into you, moaning into his mouth which had the man swallowing the sound. “God fucking damn, you’re always so tight for me.” He grunted, making you hum as a smile touched your lips; dragging your hands up his back and down his chest, scratching ever so lightly which had him releasing an involuntary shudder above you. “No teasing sweetheart.” You smiled and pulled him down so his body completely covered yours, kissing him as he continued the deep and slow strokes in and out of you; returning your fingers to his hair and tugging on it which consequently ruined the previous slicked back style of it. “You just love ruining my fucking hair, don’t you?”  
“Makes you look sexier.” You moaned, lifting your hips to meet him; angling yourself which had him driving deeper, your eyes slipping shut at the pleasure that thrummed through you. “I love pulling your hair.”  
“Open your eyes and look at me (y/n).” he demanded, causing you to force your eyes back open and lock gazes with his brown orbs. “How does it feel baby? You feel good?” His warm breath fanned across your neck as he skimmed his lips over your throat; his eyes still looking up at your face.  
“I feel good.” You breathed, moving your hands from his hair and down his back; digging your nails into his sides. “Negan.”  
“Mhm. What is it babe?” His lips quirked into a small smirk as he moved one of his hands between your connected bodies; his fingers making contact with the sensitive bud above your entrance and rubbing in slow circles, matching his thrusting pace to which your body jerked in response.  
“I love you.” Your words came out in a series of moans, grasping his sides tightly as you hooked your ankles behind his thighs; keeping the man close to you.  
“I love you too baby girl.” He smiled, capturing your lips with his and kneading your breast with his free hand; stroking his thumb over your nipple. “So goddamn much.”  
“I’m close.”  
“You gonna fucking cum for me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Go one baby, cum for me.” He whispered, picking up his pace slightly which had your head digging back into the pillow; moaning as you could feel the coil building up once more.  
“Please, faster.” He complied with your plea, releasing a grunt as you could feel him tighten his grip on you; knowing he was close as well. You snapped your hips up to meet him, causing you to fall over the edge as your orgasm washed over you; screaming out his name which had a deep groan emanating from his chest, thrusting once more into you as you clenched onto him before he spilt his seed in you. Your walls continued to contract around him, making him go nowhere as you slowly came down from the pleasure high; shaking lightly beneath him and feeling Negan’s fingers brushing across your face.  
“I’m so glad you’re mine.”  
“Always yours.” You breathed, smiling up at him as he draped himself on top of you; feeling his softening length slip out of you before he rolled onto his side on the mattress, bringing you with him to cuddle up to his warm chest. The affectionate smile on his face that was saved only for you had your heart warming in your chest, letting your eyes slip shut as he placed a kiss to your forehead.  
“I’ll look after you little one.”  
“I trust you.”  
“I’ll keep you safe.”  
“I love you Negan.”  
“Love you too. G’night sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> \- Steph x


End file.
